peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-19 ; Comments *During the day Peel got hold of a copy of the "Vaultage 79" compilation of Brighton bands. This show contains the first play of the Golinski Brothers enduring classic "Bloody". The later 7" release of this was found in John Peel's Record Box. *The Andy Capp single was the first Jamaican record Peel played on the radio, back in 1969. He wonders whether it shouldn't have been in his birthday 40. A copy was also found in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Comsat Angels #1. Repeat of debut session, recorded 10-10-1979 and first broadcast 25 October 1979. *Echo and the Bunnymen #1. Repeat of debut session, recorded 15-08-1979 and first broadcast 22 August 1979. :Session released on Strange Fruit EP SFPS060. Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Ramones: Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? (LP - End Of The Century) Sire *Stiffs: Inside Out (7") Dork :JP: "While that was going on, Mike Read brought in my Christmas present. It's a bit embarrassing, because I haven't got him anything as you can imagine, far too tight for that sort of thing. But it's Bob Paisley's Liverpool Scrapbook." *Comsat Angels: Independence Day (session) :JP: "The reason we're playing these two sessions, which have been out several times already is because they're amongst my favourites of the year." *Echo and the Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (session) *Gaffa: Attitude Dancing (Land Of A 1000 Dunces) (7") Gaffa "N" Product *Dexy's Midnight Runners: Dance Stance (7") Oddball *N***** Kojak: Penitentiary (single) N***** KojakNot the actual name, but Fandom rules forbids using the uncensored word. *Morris and the Minors: Emily (EP - State The Obvious 7") Round Records *Tea Set: Parry Thomas (7") Waldo's Records :JP: "Waldo's Records rising above the defence to tuck another ball into the corner of the net..." *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (LP - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix :JP: "I should be very proud indeed if I'd done that." *Skafish: Disgracing The Family Name (7") Illegal *Comsat Angels: Baby (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: I Could Never Be Ashamed Of You (LP - Good Rocking Tonite) Sun SUN 1003 *Echo and the Bunnymen: Read It In Books (session) *Charlie Parkas: The Ballad Of Robin Hood (7") Paranoid Plastics *Marquis de Sade: Set In Motion Memories (LP - Dantzig Twist) Pathe Marconi *Silver: No More Grease (7") Black Label Series *Strate Jacket: You're A Hit (7") Wessex (tape flip during track) *Comsat Angels: Total War Girl (session) :JP: "Facts have to be faced you know, Walters and I do come up with some good stuff for you." *Andy Capp: Popatop (7") Treasure Island *Echo and the Bunnymen: Villiers Terrace (session) *Slickee Boys: Forbidden Alliance (7") Limp *Scars: Adultery (LP - Fast Product - The First Year Plan) EMI *Keble Drummond and the Cables: I've Got To Go Back Home (cut, recording ends) File ;Name *John Peel 1979-12-19 incomplete.mp3 ;Length *01:24:16 ;Other *Often poor quality AM mono recording, with an attempt at retuning during the second track. *File created from T199 of 400 Box, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=EDJHON9L or mooo server / file - (login required) ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Available online Category:Shared